Pour toujours
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Perezoso, Cat Noir se estiro en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas en su cuerpo. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, distinguiendo la delicada figura de Marinette parada junto a la cama mientras terminaba de abrocharse un precioso sujetador color rosa pastel. ¡Dios, como amaba a esa mujer! Estando junto a ella era tan feliz. Si tan solo pudiese decírselo (Universo Alterno)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es un AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Perezoso, Cat Noir se estiro en la cama sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas en su cuerpo. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, distinguiendo la delicada figura de Marinette parada junto a la cama mientras terminaba de abrocharse un precioso sujetador color rosa pastel. Mismo que usaba a juego con unas pequeñas bragas del mismo color.

Interesado en la escena, el felino se enderezo en la cama disfrutando del espectáculo.

Al notar su atención, Marinette le sonrio con dulzura y se acerco hasta el, gateando sobre la cama para después acariciar su cabeza y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cat Noir ronroneo cerrando los ojos relajado, escuchando la sutil risa de ella por sus acciones. ¡Dios, como amaba a esa mujer! Estando junto a ella era tan feliz.

-Lo siento mucho, minou... Me quedaría contigo a dormir pero ya se me hace tarde -dijo Marinette dándole un par de toques a su nariz antes de levantarse.

Cat Noir gruño un poco al perder su cálido contacto y después, continuo mirando como ahora la chica se ponía unas delicadas medias, subiéndolas lentamente con sus manos a lo largo de sus torneadas piernas para finalmente, sujetarlas con ayuda de un elegante "liguero" del mismo color.

Sin duda Marinette era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas había tenido el placer de conocer, y no solo físicamente... también interiormente. Era una chica sumamente dulce y carismática, fuerte, noble y muy apasionada en todo lo que hacia. Era sencillamente la chica de sus sueños.

"Si tan solo pudiese decírselo" pensó entristecido. Observando como Marinette se colocaba un elegante traje azul intenso delante de ella y se miraba en el espejo del armario. El tejido era suave y el color hacía que resaltaran sus ojos. La chaqueta era entallada y la falda era bastante más corta de las que solía llevar.

Aquel traje lo había comprado recientemente, había sido muy costoso pero de igual forma la chica decidió hacer ese fuerte gasto con la ilusión de dar una buena impresión y obtener el trabajo que tanto añoraba como diseñadora de modas en una importante empresa.

Sin perder tiempo, la chica se vistió con el y después se calzo en unas incomodas zapatillas de tacón que estaba mas que dispuesta a soportar si de eso dependía resaltar su presencia.

Levantándose sobre la cama, Cat Noir volvió a estirarse antes de bajar al suelo de un ágil salto y caminar hasta la chica, quien ahora terminaba de peinarse. Cerrando los ojos y ronroneando, el gato negro comenzó a frotarle su cabeza. Llamando su atención y haciéndola reír enternecida.

-Nada de chantajes, mon chaton. Te prometo que en la tarde tendrás toda mi atención, pero por ahora se un lindo gatito y vuelve a dormir.

La dulzura en su voz obligo al felino a obedecer y a pesar de no ser lo que deseaba, Cat Noir volvió a la cama. Sentándose sobre esta mientras Marinette se rociaba de perfume y se ponía un ligero brillos en los labios. Resaltando el carmín natural que los teñía.

-Muy bien, estoy lista -anuncio la joven nerviosa -¿Que me dices? ¿Te gusta?-pregunto ahora mirando a su observador quien sin dudar le dio su aprobación de la mejor manera que pudo. Sacando otra melodiosa risa de ella.

Si tan solo ella fuese consiente de cuanto le encantaba, ¿Gustarle? No, era mas que eso, mucho mas. Si tan solo el pudiese decírselo con palabras.

-Tan dulce como siempre -añadió Marinette dándole un beso en la frente.

Cat Noir volvió a ronronear y después, sus enigmáticos ojos felinos de color verde esmeralda siguieron a la chica mientras esta se apartaba de el y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Deséame suerte, minou! -grito Marinette antes de que su imagen desapareciera.

"Mucha suerte, mi lady" pensó el felino suspirando.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar y decirle cuanto la amaba. Si tan solo... no fuese un gato y fuese un humano. Como desearía no ser solo su mascota.

Que desgracia la suya haber muerto y reencarnado en un animal, que desgracia recordar toda su vida pasada y sentirse mas hombre que gato. Que desgracia haberse enamorado de aquella hermosa señorita que hace tan solo seis meses atrás le había encontrado mal herido en un callejón en busca de alimento. Ella lo había acogido en su casa, lo había sanado, alimentado y llenado de amor, quizá... Demasiado amor.

"Si tan solo, pudiese volver a ser humano y estar a tu lado" pensó acurrucándose en una de las almohadas de la joven. Dejándose envolver por su dulce fragancia.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **¡Wow, ya tenia mucho sin publicar nada en este foro! Les juro que estos días he tenido miles de ideas pero me era imposible subirlas, pues estaba escribiendo un proyecto en colaboración un grupo de Ficker que admiro mucho. (En el foro Ranma)**

 **En celebración a Halloween hicimos un fic de "Terror psicológico-gore" (No es mi fuerte, ni el genero que ellas acostumbran escribir pero lo hicimos con mucho cariño y creo que nos quedo bastante bien)**

 **El fic se llama: "La bestia de Nerima"**

 **Y la cuenta que compartimos todas se llama: "Las Arpias de Nerima"**

 **(Por si algún fanático de Ranma gusta darse una vuelta :v Seria super genial)**

 **Aclaro, este fic no es parte del universo original, es 100% AU (Universo Alterno) ¿Y de donde salio esta idea tan loca? No lo se, jajaja... No enserio, no tengo ni la menor idea ._. Solo se me ocurrió, la escribí y ya ¡Así que este es el resultado! xD**

 **Espero que les guste, y si no... Al menos que les entretenga por un rato ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
